


The First Snow

by OrdinarilyBlue



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinarilyBlue/pseuds/OrdinarilyBlue
Summary: A short Snowbaz oneshot for the winter season!(NOTE: This takes place after Carry On and before Wayward Son).
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The First Snow

I wake up to Snow shaking me awake. "Baz! Baz, look out the window," he says, pointing towards the window and plopping off the bed. It doesn't take me but a few seconds to realize that the white, blinding light shining the sides of the windows is.

Snow races to the curtains, pulling them to the side quickly. The snow is so bright I have to look away for a moment to let my eyes adjust. I look over to Snow who's now on my right side and raise an eyebrow. It takes us a moment, but we move in unison to grab our coats and boots and head outside together.

"First snow of the year, baby!" he exclaims to no one in particular, pumping a fist into the air. It's so cold and windy, just barely stepping outside is already making my ears want to fall off. He runs past me into the sidewalk where he immediately bends down, making a small snowball in his hands. I run off the apartment steps, duking behind a bush just in time to escape his snowball barreling towards me. I gather as much snow that I can and leave the safety of the bush, crushing the snow together. Snow's bent over on the end of the sidewalk as I rush over to him and smash the snowball onto his head. He laughs and turns around to reveal a huge snowball and starts for me. 

Running away, I swear I nearly trip like people do in horror movies while Snow laughs away. He catches up to me, throwing the large snowball at me. Luckily for me he has absolutely terrible foresight it hits me just above my butt. _Great snakes_ is it cold. Snow continues to laugh seemingly endless. I haven't seen him this happy in a while now and it warms my heart. 

"Okay, okay you had your fun," I say. I don't want this moment to ever end so I suggest we build a snowman, too. 

"Yeah, let's do it. I'll run inside and get the carrot and such. You start on the body."

I agree and before I know it he's back into the house. I assemble a large pile of snow and get most of it fairly round by the time I hear the doorknob rustle. I look over to him, struggling to carry a few skittles outside of their bag and a wide mug with steam coming from the top of it. He's just barely got the door open and kicks it gingerly, leaping out of its way before it closes again. He truly couldn't be a bigger mess. 

"Did you know we don't have carrots? That seems a little crazy to you too, right?" he asks, making his way to me. 

I start towards him to close the gap, "Carrots are disgusting, Snow. I wouldn't keep them around if we were in the apocalypse. Hot chocolate?" I ask, pointing to the mug.

He nods, setting it down on the last step, "I thought we could share it when the snowman's built."

"Good idea."

We continue rounding the bottom of the snowman I'd started, adding the other snowballs on top of it. He pushes the skittles in the snow for the eyes and buttons and hands me a pen. "Use it for the nose. There wasn't really anything else I could find that would work."

I lightly drive the pen into place, not wanting the head to fall apart. We step back to analyze it. "The pen actually doesn't look bad," I say.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with you on that one. Let's sit down and drink that hot chocolate before it gets too cold."

After shoving aside the snow on the step, we sit down. Though we have to squint our eyes from the rising sun, we admire our snowman from a distance. He hands me the hot chocolate without a word, though he still looks quite happy. 

We sit in silence for a long time, unsure of what to do now. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing as I am. That he doesn't want this sliver of happiness to be over. Not quite yet. Though, I guess I can't assume that's what he's thinking. I ignore the most probable answer: that he's wondering how many of these days we'll have, or if this will be it and the second we go back inside it turns back into fighting. I don't want that to be us. So...I hope he's wondering what kind of sandwich he'll have later or what his ideal scone size is. (Even if we both know it's the largest he can find).

Turning to look at me, Simon grabs my hand in my lap, breaking me away from my thoughts. He lays his head on my shoulder. "I wish we could always be like this," he says. 

"I know. I do, too." 

"I love you, Baz," he says so softly I can barely hear him. 

"I love you too, Simon," I say as we continue watching the sun rise behind our snowman. "I love you, too," I repeat.


End file.
